


Связь

by kris_stein



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: День Святого Валентина, как всегда, проходит для Баттерса совсем не радужно.На фразу «Знаю, что у нас ничего не получится, но мне так нравится тебя любить...»





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your gentle killer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=your+gentle+killer).



Пара быстрых штрихов выравнивают яркий красный цвет на губах, лёгкое движение пальцев поправляет накладные ресницы, пара поворотов головы, отражённых в маленьком карманном зеркальце, убеждают в том, что светлый парик сидит как надо, и Марджорин выглядит идеально. Гораздо лучше, чем остальные девочки в классе, она в этом уверена. Особенно в этой белоснежной блузке и клетчатой юбке, которую она постоянно поправляет, когда перестаёт нервно грызть наманикюренные ногти или покусывать нижнюю губу.  
Звонок должен вот-вот раздаться, а это значит, что придут все её одноклассники, и Кенни увидит на своей парте маленький конверт, едва ощутимо пахнущий её цветочными духами.   
Она так долго готовилась к этому моменту, так долго не могла решиться, и вот теперь... что теперь? Всё изменится? Вовсе нет, ведь на конверте даже нет подписи. Но он узнает, и этого ей достаточно, чтобы внутри всё трепетно замирало в ожидании.  
Они входят в класс вчетвером, как и всегда, Картман весело, с наслаждением рассказывает Кайлу о том, что он прочитал вчера в интернете на тему Холокоста, тот делает вид, что Эрика не существует, а Стэн и Кенни молча рассаживаются по своим местам, оба явно чем-то загруженные. По крайней мере Марш точно, а вот по МакКормику из-за этого его вечного капюшона, закрывающего пол-лица, сложно понять, но долгие годы дружбы приучили и к такому. Марджорин казалось порой, что она понимает его как никто другой, и в этом чувстве не было ни капли самодовольства.  
Она снова вскидывает зеркальце, делая вид, что поправляет тени, и пристально наблюдая за Кенни в отражении. Он садится за парту, чуть хмурится и грубо, без лишних раздумий вскрывает конверт, оторвав от него боковую часть. Из конверта выпадает валентинка — простое красное сердце, с неаккуратно оторванным теперь краешком. Марджорин поджимает губы обиженно, а Кенни переворачивает сердце и хмурится ещё сильнее.  
«Знаю, что у нас ничего не получится, но мне так нравится тебя любить...»  
Она прочитала эту фразу где-то не так давно, и с тех пор всё думала о том, как полно она отражает всю сложность её чувств всего в нескольких словах. Лучше уж так, чем писать длинное и запутанное письмо.  
МакКормик тут же поднимает голову и, удивлённо вскинув брови, начинает осматривать класс, внимательно, пытаясь понять — кто.   
Марджорин этого достаточно, и она быстро опускает зеркальце, надеясь, что хотя бы уши у неё не покраснели, и радуясь, что Кенни сидит позади.  
Она не знает, зачем это сделала, не знает, какой в этом смысл, ведь он никогда не поймёт, кто это. А если и поймёт, что дальше? У них ведь «ничего не получится».  
— О, Марджорин, давно не виделись, — она и не заметила, как мистер Гаррисон зашёл в класс, и едва не вздрагивает от неожиданности, но всё же находит в себе силы, чтобы мило улыбнуться и поздороваться в ответ.   
Ничего не изменится, а она сейчас может слушать очередной ненужный урок и просто не думать.

Она наблюдает за Кенни весь день, тщетно пытаясь уловить — может, хоть что-то будет иначе? Может он также будет продолжать искать взглядом отправителя? Но он, кажется, вовсе забывает об этом инциденте, также, как забыл валентинку на парте.   
Ничего удивительного, ведь в День Святого Валентина их столько вокруг.  
Марджорин смотрит в окно, смотрит, как, стоя на заднем дворе на перемене, они курят и болтают о чём-то, вчетвером, как всегда. Кенни смеётся беззаботно на какую-то фразу Картмана, и вдруг мягко обхватывает пальцами запястье Стэна, и затягивается его сигаретой, глубоко, с удовольствием щурясь, а Марш, пока его друг не видит, поджимает губы недовольно, но не говорит ничего. Все знают, что у МакКормика нет денег на сигареты. Нет и не было никогда.  
А Марджорин хочется ударить Стэна неожиданно для неё самой, от ревности и зависти, она всё думает о том, как она была бы счастлива, если бы Кенни вот так ей улыбался, и зло отворачивается от окна.  
Ещё два урока и эта пытка закончится.

Урок истории проходит по обычному сценарию: мистер Гаррисон что-то скучно и нудно рассказывает, давая понять всем окружающим, что уж ему-то всё это нужно в последнюю очередь; ученики галдят, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания; Бебе строит глазки Клайду, думая о том, как бы увести его у Кэтти, потому что все знают — он дарит своим девушкам по-настоящему дорогие подарки; а Картман кидает в Кайла смятые бумажки, всё надеясь довести его до точки кипения, чтобы хвастаться потом, что он смог взбесить святошу Брофловски.  
Баттерс сидит позади всех, тихо наблюдая и мечтая о том, как бы оказаться далеко-далеко, там, где о Саус Парке даже и не слышали. Хотя, чего уж там, стоит отъехать километров за сто-двести, и там уже, узнав о том, что ты из Саус Парка, все будут считать, что с другой планеты. И именно это Баттерсу и нужно: просто забыть на время обо всём, сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Ему очень этого не хватает, особенно когда...  
Ну конечно, когда он смотрит на Кенни.  
МакКормик с Маршем перекидываются записками, чему-то смеясь, наверняка обсуждают последний вышедший фильм с Терренсом и Филиппом или новую игру на PS4 — и откуда только у Кенни на всё это деньги? — и Баттерс видит, как Кенни на Стэна смотрит. Вроде бы нет в этом взгляде ничего особенного, но Стотч вдруг отчётливо видит в нём любовь, самую настоящую, такую, на которую МакКормик не способен, по крайней мере, он всех в этом усердно убеждает. Баттерс смотрит удивлённо и всё никак не может поверить. И как только другие не замечают? Как Стэн не замечает?  
И тут Марш поворачивается в другую сторону и пересекается взглядами с Венди, и она улыбается ему не так, как вчера, в этой её улыбке заметна теперь какая-то особая чувственность.  
Стотч уверен, Кенни это видит тоже.  
«Мне так нравится тебя любить...»  
МакКормик никогда не будет так глуп, чтобы сказать это вслух.  
И Баттерса вдруг переполняет такое чувство понимания, единения, он чувствует особую связь с Кенни, знает, что они в одной лодке, хоть и никогда не повернутся навстречу друг другу, но это и не важно. Важна только эта связь, и Баттерс теперь точно знает, валентинка того стоила.  
Он опускает голову вниз, пряча полную светлой грусти улыбку.


End file.
